A Simple Trick The Best Result
by Lennapen84
Summary: Dean has a secret admirer, Cas is not amused.  Prompt for livejournal


Title: A Simple Trick, The Best Result

Pairing: Dean/Cas, Sam

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Know Supernatural? I think you are good. Set between season 4 and 5

Summary: Dean has a secret admirer, Cas is not amused. Prompt for livejournal

Sam's perched over his laptop staring intently at the screen trying to find some info for a new case. "Hello Sam."

"Oh jeeze!" Sam falls back out of his chair with a loud thud. "God Dean was right. You need a bell or something."

"I don't know where to get this bell you speak of." Castiel tilts his head in slight confusion. "Where is your brother?" Sam collects himself off the floor to sit back down in the chair.

"Hes outside…" Castiel disappears, "making a phone call." He chuckles and goes back to research.

"Ya, that sounds good. Do you think it would work?" Dean turns to face his baby to see Castiel appear out of nowhere. "Goddamn it Cas! Don't do that!" He takes a breath to calm down and directs his attention back to his cell. "Gotta go." Dean keys the phone off and glares at Cas. "Ok huggy bear, what's with the give Dean a heart attack?" Dean moves to lean against the Impala, mirroring Cas, he crosses his arms across his chest though.

Cas leans back next to Dean causing their shoulders to touch. Dean tenses at the sudden contact but Cas doesn't seem to notice. "First off Dean it is not right to use Gods name in sin-"

"Unless you are having mind blowing sex then God gives you a free pass." Dean smirks. And if Dean didn't know any better he would say that he made the angel blush. Actually blush. Dean grins.

"-Second, who were you talking to?" The blush disappears from Castiels cheeks just as quickly as it appeared.

"Just Lisa. We were talking about Ben and his plans for sports this school year." Dean smiles at how easy that was.

"That was very rude at how you hung up on Lisa."

"She understands the gig and that I have to go at a moments notice."

"Well it was-" Castiel pauses, looking up towards the sky.

"What?"

"I must go…" A flutter of wings and Dean is left alone. The motel room door opens and am peaks his head out. "So?"

"Mission break Cas down is sent in motion…You think it'll work?" The tone of Deans voice is hopeful.

"Its fool proof. You'll have Castiel a horny mess by Valentines Day." Sam grimaces, "God I really didn't need that mental image."

"Ahaha touched by an angel." Dean chuckles.

"Oh god, shut up jerk."

"Bitch, I need a beer." Both men head back into their room

*2 days later*

"I need a shower. I'm covered in more things than the swamp thing!" Dean throws the motel door open and kicks his boots off the minute he gets in the room. Sam slams straight into his back with an "oomph!" He turns back in confusion, "dude? Really?"

"Uh Dean?" Sam motions towards the table where his laptop sits along with Castiel who is holding a single red rose.

"You bringing me flowers Cas? I didn't know you cared." Dean chuckles, closing the door and throwing up the latch. He peels off the gunk layered shirt and heads over to his duffle to grab a fresh set of clothes to change into after his shower.

"The flower was on the table when I came in. Did you get the girl's ghost?" Castiel sets the flower back down on the table and turns to face the half-naked hunter.

"Ya, salt and burn. But of course not before she went all exorcist on my ass. She spit freaking pea soup all over me! Why in gods earth did you not get any on you?" Dean glares over at his brother who only seems to have a light layer of dirt on his skin/clothes from digging up the grave.

"She must have liked ya jerk." Sam chuckles picking up the rose. "Who the heck would leave you a rose? And a single one at that? Was anyone in here when you showed up Cas?" He glances over at Cas to find the man blatantly staring at Dean who has now started to head towards the bathroom with the fresh set of clothes in hand. A small smile ghosts Sam's features.

"No, the rose was here when I showed up. Why?" Castiel doesn't notice that Sam is watching him.

"Huh…Dean, I think you might have a secret admirer." Sam jokes causing Dean to stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh god, do you think it's that crazy red head stalker from California?" Dean shudders causing Sam to chuckle.

"Who knows? There wasn't a note so we'll have to see if you get something else. Ok dude, shower! You smell." Sam pinches his nose for emphasis.

"Bitch!" Dean's nose crinkles at his own stench and he turns back towards the bathroom. Ten seconds flat and he has the door closed, locked, and shower running.

"Huh, think that's a record for him." Sam sets the rose back down on the table and looks up at Castiel. "Dude, you ok?" There seems to be a scowl that has set in on Cas's features.

"I am fine, I must go." A flutter of wings and Castiel disappears. Sam smiles.

*3 Days later*

"Ok, you seriously suck!" Sam grumbles as he pulls off his jacket. Or really what's left of it.

"I didn't know that the werewolf was going to slash at you. I thought the tranquil gun worked!" Dean smiles, opening up the door to the impala. Getting in the vehicle Dean is met with Sam's bitch face. "What?"

"You're laughing at me…" Sam tosses what is left of his jacket into the backseat and leans down in his seat.

"Well you have to admit it is kinda karma for me getting pea souped a couple days ago." Dean states, sticking the key in the ignition. Glancing in the rear view mirror he is met with Castiel who sits in the back seat. "Ok dude! You are not a ninja, you need a bell!"

"You are alright I see. Why is there a card here?" Castiel picks up the envelope that was sitting on the backseat. "It has your name on it Dean."

"Really, let me see." Dean grabs the card and opens the envelope. Dean's cheeks burn bright red.

"Oh my god, dude you are blushing." Sam chuckles, leaning over to try and get a glance of the card. Dean slams the card to his chest so he can't see. "Ah come on."

"No." The color in Dean's cheeks seems to be returning to normal as he shoves the card back in the envelope.

"What does 'I want to be the tunnel to your chu-chu train' mean?" Curiosity etches Castiel's voice.

"Stop the mind surfing!" Dean shouts in annoyance.

"Oh my god that is awesome." Sam can't get any more words out from dying of laughter in the front seat.

"My apologies, I only wanted to know what caused such embarrassment." Castiel's eyes settle on Dean, still waiting for an explanation.

"At least give me a little warning next time you do that." Dean tosses the card out the window and puts the car in drive. "Not a word but what that card meant was that there is someone out there that wants to have sex with me."

"Why would someone say they want to fornicate but don't leave their name or telephone number?" Castiel is utterly confused. His blue eyes watch as the hunter's hands grip the steering wheel so hard that the knuckles start turning white. "Why are you holding the steering wheel like that?"

"It's just hard to explain. There's a chick out there that wants to do the nasty cause she thinks I'm hot end of story. She'll probably reveal herself to me soon. That's why it's called a secret admirer Cas." Dean chances a glance in the rear view mirror and it seems that Cas is satisfied with that answer to a point. Castiels lips turn into a slight frown which amuses Dean for a split second. "Cas?"

"It is not appropriate for someone to want to fornicate just because they find your body attractive." Castiel states.

"It's called a one night stand. Better than using 'rosey palm' in my opinion." Dean chuckles and puts his eyes back on the road.

"Rosey palm? I do not understand this reference."

"You know what dude, never mind. There's someone out there that is hot for this body and I don't blame them cause who can resist this? I can't wait to find out who it is cause god knows I haven't had a good roll in the hay in a LONG time." Dean looks in the rearview mirror to see Castiel vanish. A grin envelopes Deans features.

*The day before Valentine's Day*

"Killer Cupid? Really, are you kidding me?" Dean drops down on the bed behind Sam with a huff.

"That's what the reports are saying. But I'm not so sure it's a Cupid." Sam clicks a few more times on his laptop as the bathroom door opens.

"Why does this underwear smell like candy?" Castiel walks into the room holding up a pair of edible underwear.

"That's edible underwear dumb ass. Where did you get those?" Dean chuckles as he stands up and heads over to the angel.

"They were in the bathroom when I showed up. Why were they on the counter? Who put them there?" Cas hands the underwear to Dean.

"Must be that secret admirer of yours bro. And might I add, kinky." Sam chuckles, going back to reading the screen.

"Why would someone want to eat underwear?" Castiel is utterly confused. Seems to be a normal occurrence recently, poor guy.

"It's a form of foreplay…huh…tastes like cherry." Dean takes a couple licks of the red, now sticky, underwear. Smiling he returns to his spot on the bed.

"Ok that was gross; you have no idea where those have been!" Sam leans back in his chair and raises his eyebrows at his brother.

"They have been sitting on the counter in the bathroom." Cas states and sits down on the bed next to Dean. Seems he doesn't mind the close proximity at the moment. Huh.

"Figure of speech doe doe brain." Dean smack Cas playfully on the knee then stands up. "So any idea if this is an actual killer Cupid?" Dean turns back to Cas to find a look of wonder on his face. Castiel doesn't respond right away, his hand going to lay over where Dean had playfully smacked him. "Cas? Did you hear the question?" That seems to knock him out of his daze.

"Um, no. It's not a Killer Cupid as you say." Cas disappears.

"Well that doesn't help us any!" Dean exclaims. The brothers glance at each other and grin.

*Valentine's Day*

"Dude you need to get laid. You are way too wound up!" Sam chuckles as the two of the head into the motel room. Sam stops dead in his tracks.

"I am not! What stopped you? Cat caught your-" Dean follows suit. Both men stare in astonishment at the sight in front of them. The room is cast in a soft candle light glow, a scent of vanilla in the air. Rose petals line the floor from the door all the way over to Dean's bed where Castiel sits perched at the end. Clad in white cotton pants and a black button down shirt Cas has a glint in his eyes as he makes his way over to Dean. Dean and Sam exchange a look before Castiel places a chaste kiss on Dean's lips and pulls away. "What was that for?"

"Isn't it customary to kiss the person you care for on Valentine's Day?" Cas asks, placing his hands on Dean's hips.

"Uh yeah but not if it is just in a friends way. You looking to get laid?" Dean cocks an eyebrow.

"I care for you Dean Winchester. I want to make love. Do you not want me? Would you rather have that secret admirer?"

"Dude you don't know how long I've been wanting to sleep with you. I'd rather have just you and only you." Dean leans in and kisses Cas rather roughly.

"Ok, so I'm going to go get another room…" Sam ducks out of the room unnoticed by the two making out. He closes the door with a chuckle and looks up. "Thank you."

"No problem-o Sammy. I had to intervene there or else those two would have been eye fucking for the rest of their life and nothing more." Gabriel appears next to Sam and pulls the sucker from his mouth.

"True, I'm just glad that it worked."

"How about you and me go grab a drink and see where it heads?" Gabriel wiggles his eye brows.

"Ah what the hell. Let's go." Sam chuckles as Gabriel puts two fingers to his forehead. This is going to be a very interesting Valentine's Day.


End file.
